Hanji at Hogwarts
by Prucanisthewaytogo
Summary: Hanji Zoe has died and is reborn in the Harry Potter universe as Luna Lovegood's older sister. This the story of her years at Hogwarts, meeting old friends, making new ones, and of course, loving titans! Golden Trio bashing! Cho bashing! Mrs. Weaseley bashing! Ministry bashing! Many of the people being bashed will be redeemed, because everyone deserves a second chance.


~Hanji at Hogwarts~

**Hi, Prucanisthewaytogohere, but you guys can just call me Prucan, 'cause my full name is way too long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Harry Potter. None of these characters belong to me, Prucanisthewaytogo.**

**Main Pairing- Hanji/? (poll!) or no pairing, Hanji is in love with titans. :3**

**Side pairings- (all of these will show up later, there probably won't be much romance) Levi/Eren, Auruo/Petra, Jean/Marco, Luna/Neville, (there may be others, I will set up a poll!)**

**Yaoi/slash warning (NO SMUT!) I aim to make this T rated at the max. Kissing is the furthest I'll go, but I may MENTION it, but in a way like, "Oh, they're off, alone, ya know." Nothing more. If you want that kind of stuff, don't look here!**

**Some characters may be OOC, just to let you know! **

**I will be bashing a few people (they will be redeemed at one point), including: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, Ginny (maybe), Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Mrs. Weasely, Voldemort (or Voldie-poo!), Fudge and Umbridge, and maybe Dumbles. **

**If I go too far with of my bashings, please review or PM me so I can tone it down a bit, K?**

**Read, Review, and LOVE TITANS.**

**-Enjoy-**

Hanji lay in her bed, her normally bright and energetic eyes were dull and sullen. Her hair was lacked it's usual shine as she had been sick for a while now. Her movements were sluggish and her muscles felt as if she had just lifted up a titan. Hanji as very sick, and even though her outward appearance didn't show it, she was very excited. You see, the disease that was Hanji had contracted was extremely rare and all of the scientists in Wall Sina were mystified about it's origins, cure and affect on the body. Hanji, being a scientist herself, was ecstatic that she would be able to document everything there was to know about this disease. She exclaimed this out loud to her squad, to the dismay of those who did not understand her behavior all that well, before she succumbed to a coughing fit. Hanji was, however, miffed that she couldn't goout and investigate titans in her current state. She wasn't even allowed to experiment with Eren! Slowly, over time, her disease got worse and sometimes she couldn't even gather the strength to lift herself out of bed. Hanji still tried to find times to visit the titans that they had captured, only tobe caught and brought back to her bed, protesting every time.

A click was heard and she turned her head to see Levi opening the door and placing the newly installed lock to keep Hanji in bed back on the door, effectively shutting them in.

"Shitty Glasses." he greeted her bluntly.

Hanji attempted to sit up and greet her fellow Survey Corp member, but flopped back down, but still initiated an exhilarated rant."Levi! It's been so boring in here! How are Ed and Gein doing? Are they being treated well? How's Eren? Is he getting a hold of his shif-" a hand cut her excited rambling off.

"Hanji." Levi said sternly.

She looked at him with a shocked look upon her face. He never called her by her given name unless something serious was happening. What had happened that was so bad that he called her Hanji?

"Something serious has come up, Hanji." Levi said, his voice more stiff than ususal.

"Is it Eren? Is he okay?" Hanji asked worriedly, she knew the young titan shifter was impulsive and full of rage towards the titans and was prone to many close calls with partial shifting and getting into uneeded brawls with Jean Kirschtein.

"No, it's abou-" he was cut off by a fit of coughing from Hanji. When she pulled her sleeve away from her face, splotches of blood could be seen accumulating on the cream fabric of her shirt.

Horrified, she felt blood dribble down her chin and drop on the sheets below, creating crimson pools of blood that contrasted with the stark whiteness of the sheets. She felt her body lose consciousness and fall back down, and Levi rushing forward to her, shouting her name as the darkness overtook her.

~Line Break~

She woke up to pristine white surrounding her and the feeling of tubes and the cold metallic feeling of medical equipment around her. She blinked slowly, trying to wake herself up. The world remained slightly blurry, as her glasses lay on the table on her right, and she couldn't move her arm in fear of disrupting the many beeping machines that were hooked up to her body. She turned her head to the right and saw a multitude of presents and cards addressed to her. She smiled softly and shifted her head so she was now staring at the

With a sigh, Hanji contemplated what had happened before she was taken to the medical ward. First, she tried to sneak out to see Ed and Gein, but was caught by Armin, who was on his way back from standing watch at Annie's crystal. Then, Erwin proceeded to yell at her and locked her in her room with a reinforced lock. Then Levi came, he was trying to tell her something important...What was it that he was trying to tell her that was so important?

BAM! The door slammed open, startling Hanji from her contemplative thoughts. A brown flash shot to her bed, and nearly crushed Hanji in a hug. When she recovered from the shock of his entrance, Hanji recognized the brown flash as Eren, who was currently hugging her as hard as he possibly could.

"Eren. Get off of Hanji." a calm voice said from the now open doorway. Mikasa stood there stoically with Armin behind her.

"But Mikasa, we haven't been able to see her for an entire week!" Eren said whinily.

This came as a shock to Hanji. A week!? It felt like only a day had passed! she thought, panicked.

Suddenly, the weight of Eren was lifted and she saw that he was facing the doorway, while Armin and Mikasa had now entered the room, all three saluting to the figures who had come.

"Ah, Hanji, I see you have finally woken up." she recognized the voice of Erwin and turned to look at him and Levi, who was leaning against the doorframe, a look that she had only seen when people close to him die on his face.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"When Corporal Levi was visiting you last week, you suddenly went into a fit of coughing and coughed up blood and proceeded to faint. You stayed unconscious for an entire week." Erwin said, a tone in his voice that she couldn't quite decipher.

"What is it?" she asked, a feeling in her stomach telling her, "you shouldn't have asked that."

Erwin was about to say something when Levi suddenly spoke up, cutting Erwin off. "Hanji, your illness has gotten even worse. There's nothing we can do. The medics checked you out multiple times. You've a limited amount of time to live."

**Well! That's the first chapter of Hanji at Hogwarts!**

**Harry Potter stuff will come in later, review if you want more! **

**IF you have anything to ask, or if you have ideas, just PM me, I'll make sure to message you back!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **

**Prucan- out!**


End file.
